


Assignment (Inmate 296)

by Sallyua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyua/pseuds/Sallyua
Summary: Lucas is a superhero that was wrongly accused of being a villain and placed in a special prison for villains with powers. He has to convince the guards that he is a hero while also keeping his villain facade up with his inmates for fear of being killed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Villains:  
> Jungwoo  
> Taeyong  
> Yuta  
> Jaehyun  
> Doyoung  
> Chenle  
> Jeno  
> Jaemin
> 
> Heroes:  
> Lucas  
> Taeil  
> Ten  
> Winwin  
> Mark  
> Haechan
> 
> Guards:  
> Johnny  
> Kun  
> Renjun  
> Jisung

Lucas stands atop a 7 story building across the street from a bank, planning his next move. He is wearing a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a black and red vest. With it, there's black pants and a cape reaching his upper thighs. He adjusts his black masquerade mask and tries to make out what he can see inside the bank. He received intel that there was a robbery happening at the moment and he rushed over as fast as he could. When he arrived, he saw a few burly men standing around the bank counter pointing guns at what he assumed were hostages. He had to act fast.

He holds his hiding position on the building and waits for an opening. He wants to make sure no one gets hurt in the progress.

After waiting a few minutes, Lucas notices what looks like the lead gunman go into the back room followed by a few others.

"It's now or never", Lucas says to himself before attaching a harness to himself, the other end attached to the building next to the bank. He leaps from the rooftop to the tallest window in the bank. He smashes through the window with minimal effort, coming face to face with men and guns.

"Hello~", Lucas says, drawing out the "o".

"Who the hell are you?", one of the men say, walking towards him.

"Just a neighbor passing by", Lucas says, making his way slowly over to a light switch on the other wall.

"Don't move or you lose your head", one of them say.

"This head is too pretty to lose, gentlemen", Lucas says. The men and Lucas turn their heads as the door to the back room makes a creak as the lead gunman and a few others come into the room.

"Who is this punk?", the leader says, facing his men as they all stare at him terrified.

"It was all his fault!", one of them says. They all begin yelling and blaming each other, giving Lucas the perfect distraction.

He is able to walk over to the light switch and clears his throat to get everyone's attention, some of the gunmen stop arguing and look over him with a mixture of confusion and anger in their facial expressions.

"Okay ladies", Lucas says as the rest of the guys look up at him, "Let's dance."

Lucas flips the light switch off and begins to move. The gunmen have no idea what's happening as they all begin to be taken down one by one.

They can hear their comrades grunting and falling as Lucas approaches but they have no idea where he is.

The lead gunman hears Lucas approaching from his left but has no time to react before he's on his back.

Before he can even blink, Lucas is back at the lightswitch turning the lights back on.

"Ah, new record", Lucas says to himself. The gunmen look at him like he's insane as they get up one by one.

"We got the money boss, let's get out of here before the cops show up", one of them says.

"You got lucky this time, buddy", the leader says as they file out the windows and doors.

"You got lucky this time, buddy", Lucas repeats, mockingly as he turns around to see the hostages staring at him in horror. In a flash, they all begin to scatter and run out the door. Some of them murmur to themselves about the robbers and Lucas.

"Nice to meet you guys too", Lucas says.

He begins walking around the room, inspecting to see the damage.

Lucas hears police sirens coming closer to him. He knows he has to leave. And fast.

But then he hears a noise. A faint noise coming from behind the bank clerk's desk. He makes his way behind it to see a little boy, maybe around 7 years old, crying softly. Lucas isn't exactly what you'd call emotionally expressive but his heart broke at the sight of the boy.

"Hey, get up", Lucas says. He didn't say he was subtle.

Lucas walks over to the boy and grabs him softly by the arm to escort him out of the building when he hears people shuffling into the room.

"Freeze!", a man says to Lucas as several more people pile in until there are about 10 men in vests pointing their guns at him.

"Uh...", Lucas says as he lets go of the kid's arm. One of the men ushers the boy over to them as Lucas puts his hands up in surrender.

"Seoul Police", the leader of the men says, "Sir, you're under arrest for robbery, endangering of others, and attempted kidnapping."

"What?! I didn't-", Lucas starts as the man pulls out handcuffs.

"You also have the right to remain silent", the leader says.

"Careful, J, he's one of them with powers", one of the other officers say.

"Wait, I'm not-", Lucas says as the officer slaps the special handcuffs on him.

"Oh ho ho...do we have a special place for you", the leader says.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Lucas says, being escorted out of the building by the officers, some still pointing guns at him.

"You'll see", the leader says as another officer shoves Lucas into a reinforced police van and they drive off.


	2. 1: Play The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas meets his fellow inmates and tries to figure a way out.

Lucas arrives in a room after being stripped down and changed into a navy blue jumpsuit. The guards held his handcuffed arms as they sit him down in a chair across a metal table.

He tried his best to tell the cops that he is a hero and not a villain but they all just laughed at him like he was crazy.

A tall man walks into the room as the guards take their leave, shutting the metal door behind them. Lucas turns to look at the man across the table from him.

"Wong Yukhei?", the man asks. 

"That's me", Lucas says, visibly trembling. 

"You're really something, aren't you?", he says, "Super speed, ESP, agility, telepathy, immortality, etc." 

"I've never hurt anyone in my life", Lucas pleas, "this is all a misunderstanding."

"Explain how you got all these powers", the man says, ignoring Lucas's pleas.

"I-", Lucas starts, "I just want to go home."

"Oh, Yukhei", the man says, "this is your home now."

"I don't belong here", Lucas yells, slamming his fists on the table.

"Tantrums only make it worse", the man says, "now tell me where these powers came from."

"I was born like this", Lucas says, "I can't control it."

"Hm...", the man says, "You're certainly very dangerous." 

"Dangerous? Me?", Lucas asks in disbelief. He could barely kill a bug without crying. 

"We can't have you running around town committing any more crimes", the man says.

"I have never committed a crime in my life", Lucas says.

"You're only in for robbery and attempted kidnapping, not murder like most of these maniacs", the man says.

"Wait...how long will I be in here for?", Lucas asks.

"Not too long, we're not monsters", the man says, flipping through his papers, "two to three years. Maybe even one on good behavior."

"Two to three...years?!", Lucas says, panicking.

"Yes", the man says, nonchalantly.

"I'm only 19, I'm in college, what do I do about that?", Lucas asks.

"That isn't my problem", the man says, "Take him out."

"No! Please you have to believe me, I'm not a criminal", Lucas says as two guards come into the room and grab his arms.

"That's what they all say", the man says as Lucas is dragged out of the room.

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two guards escort Lucas to a large room. Lucas assumes this is the cafeteria/mess hall as he sees prisoners in jumpsuits similar to his own sitting around tables, eating.

"Go grab some food and sit down", one of the guards says.

"We'll be watching to make sure you don't pull anything funny", the other says as they go to stand over to the side.

Lucas goes to the food line and grabs a tray. The lady behind the counter puts what he hopes is edible gray mush onto his plate. Lucas smiles at her, hoping he could at least be friendly to someone. The lady just scowls in return and tells him to go find a seat.

Lucas finds a table in the corner near the trash cans that's completely empty and takes a seat. He begins picking at the mush and contemplating everything. He knew he didn't belong here and that it was all a mistake but no one believed him.

Suddenly, the prisoners quiet down as Lucas sees a tall blonde climb onto one of the tables and calls for attention.

"Woah woah, hold up everyone", the blonde man says loudly.

The room turns their heads as he makes his way in Lucas's direction. He walks on top of the tables and makes his way over to the far end table Lucas is at. When he finally stands on the table Lucas is at, he bends down to look him in the face.

"Looks like we have some new meat", the blonde says.

Everyone turns their heads to the blonde standing over Lucas, who tries to lower his head.

"Oh I think he's scared", he says, "how precious."

The blonde man puts his hand on Lucas's head and says, "I'm Jaehyun. I basically run this place."

 _What do I do?_ , Lucas thinks,  _I'm not going to survive in here acting like a softie._

Lucas reaches up to his head and roughly removes Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun seem so taken aback by this.

"Scared? Please", Lucas says, lifting his head up to look Jaehyun in the eye.

"It lives!", Jaehyun says loudly.

Lucas looks over at the other prisoners who look at him, expecting a reaction. 

"Tell us your name, newbie", Jaehyun says.

"I'm-", Lucas starts but stops himself.  _Oh no, I can't let them know I'm a hero. I'll be a dead man before I can even figure out how to get out of here. I have to think of something..._ , Lucas thinks to himself.

Lucas clears his throats and puts on the most evil-looking smirk he can.

"Who wants to know?", Lucas says, as slyly as possible.

"Oh ho ho looks like we got a feisty one", Jaehyun says with a soft chuckle.

"What can I say?", Lucas says, "I like a good challenge."

"I like you...", Jashyun says trailing off, implying he's asking for his name.

"I go by Lucas", Lucas says.

"Lucas!", Jaehyun yells out to the other inmates.

Some of the inmates look at him curiously while some look at him in disgust.

"Well, Lucas, what are you in for?", Jaehyun asks.

 _Shit, what do I say? Is robbery too tame? Murder? Trying to take over the world?_  

"So many things", Lucas says, in a lower voice, "Things that you can't even begin to imagine."

"Damn", Jaehyun says, beating his hands on the table, "We haven't had someone like this in a while."

"There never really is anyone quite like me, dear Jaehyun", Lucas says.

"I feel like you're gonna fit right in here", Jaehyun says.

He then takes a metal mug from one of the tables and lifts it in the air. "Let us welcome our newest addition, Lucas!", he yells out.

The whole room erupts into yells, cheering, clapping, and whistling as everyone lifts their mugs and begins going back to their meals. Jaehyun turns back to Lucas before smirking at him and turning to leave the room.

_What the actual hell is this place?_


	3. 2: Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas meets his new roommate who tells him some pretty frightening things about their society.

"Move, Wong", a guard says, signaling Lucas to move faster towards who knows where. 

"Where are you taking me?", Lucas asks.

"Cell", the guard says.

"Cell...", Lucas repeats under his breath. He closes his eyes and breathes in heavily before exhaling.

"Move", the guard says again, pushing his back.

The guard makes Lucas turn a corner into a hallway with a few metal doors on each side. The guard pushes Lucas aside to move in front of him as they both stop in front of one of the doors with the name "Reaper" on it.  _Reaper?_

"Oooh", a prisoner, peeking his head into the hallway says, "new meat is with the super maniac. I'd be surprised if you survive that."

The prisoner, with prisoner ID tag 177 on his jumpsuit, with the name Yuta written under it, laughs like a madman before the guard puts him in the cell two doors down from him.

Lucas looks down at his own tag with ID number 296 with Yukhei written under it. Lucas sighs and wonders how all of this happened in less than one day.

"Get in", the guard says, unlocking the door to the cell. When Lucas doesn't move, the guard grabs his arm and pushes him inside. Lucas barely has time to turn around before the door is closed and locked in his face.

"Damn who the hell does he think he is?", Lucas says to himself.

"That was Johnny", a voice behind Lucas says. Lucas jumps back at hearing it.

"Oh my god", Lucas says, turning around, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I've been told that before", the stranger says. He's sitting on the bed, reading a book. He lifts his head up to look Lucas in the eye. The boy has a soft face and brown hair.

"H...Hi", Lucas says, "I'm Lucas."

"Jaemin", the boy says, looking back down to his book.

"Uh...Jaemin...the door had Reaper written on it", Lucas says, "Are you Reaper as in...THAT Reaper?"

"The one who destroyed half of Tokyo and almost caused the apocalypse about 3 times?", Jaemin says, flipping the page, "Yeah, that's me."

_Oh my god! I'm literally rooming with the world's most dangerous supervillain. What do I do? Is he going to hurt me? Do I run?_

"Or at least", Jaemin says, pulling Lucas out of his thoughts, "that WAS me."

"Was?", Lucas asks, confused.

"Yes", Jaemin says, flipping the page again.

"Do you want to explain what's WAS means?", Lucas asks.

"No", Jaemin says.  _Well damn._

"I don't trust you just yet", Jaemin says, "but in due time, you will know everything you want and need to know."

"What does that mean?", Lucas asks.

"Do you want to keep asking me questions or do you want to tell me why you're here, Wong Yukhei?", Jaemin asks.

"How- How did you know my name?", Lucas asks.

"I know everything about everyone here, but I haven't gotten too much information on you yet", Jaemin says.

"I'm-", Lucas says.

"You're hesitant", Jaemin says, "that's something I don't really see in villains."

"Well, I-", Lucas starts.

"You're not really a villain are you?", Jaemin says, putting his book down. He pats the bed, signaling Lucas to come sit down. Lucas walks over slowly and sits.

"Yukhei?", Jaemin says, "They put you in here without evidence didn't they?"

"Can you read people or something?", Lucas asks.

"Basically", Jaemin says, bringing his face closer to Lucas's.

"For being the most dangerous super villain in existence, you're not exactly the epitome of frightening either", Lucas says.

"That's why I said was", Jaemin says.

"Have you ever had anyone to talk about to it?", Lucas asks.

"You baffle me, Wong Yukhei", Jaemin says, "so trusting of someone who once almost caused the sea tides to rise and cover the world in water."

"I don't actually believe you did all that", Lucas says, "You're just a kid."

"A kid who's committed more sins than you've had years on this planet", Jaemin says.

"Okay, now tell me the truth", Lucas says.

"The truth?", Jaemin says, "There is no truth here."

"I believe you're innocent too", Lucas says.

"So naive", Jaemin says, "It will get you killed."

"So you say", Lucas says.

"So tell me, Wong Yukhei", Jaemin says, "You want to tell me how you got here?"

Lucas gulps before beginning his story, telling Jaemin about everything from the bank incident to the man in the interrogation not listening to a word he said.

Once Lucas finishes his story, Jaemin laughs a little, almost manically but with a thin layer of pity.

"What's funny?" Lucas asks. 

"This society, the government, the police", Jaemin says, "They hate people like you." 

"People like me?", Lucas asks, confused.

"You have powers", Jaemin says, "To them, that automatically makes you dangerous, no matter how many good deeds you perform."

"What does that mean?", Lucas says.

"The story you told me just now", Jaemin says, "It's all true, yes?"

"Of course, I'm innocent", Lucas says.

"Did you notice something doesn't make sense?", Jaemin asks, "When they brought you in?"

"Uh...", Lucas says.

"I mean, did you ever notice they never checked or showed you the security camera footage from the bank?", Jaemin says.

"How did you-", Lucas starts before being shushed by Jaemin.

"There's a lot I know about everyone in this prison", Jaemin says, "But there's a reason why they kept it from you."

"...Why?", Lucas asks.

"Because they knew you were innocent", Jaemin says, "But they didn't want you to know that."

"But why would they put an innocent person in a jail with these maniacs?", Lucas asks.

"Simple. They hate people with powers. No matter how benevolent you may be, they will always see you as dangerous", Jaemin says, "Their safest bet is to lock up the people with powers, calling them criminals, just to get rid of you."

"Why not just kill us then?", Lucas asks.

"Too much attention would be drawn to the issue. The public would panic. The corrupt leaders will lose power", Jaemin says.

"Oh my god", Lucas says, "How many of us in here are innocent?"

"For now, all I know of is you", Jaemin says, "but that's only at this prison. There are many, many more."

"You know...for a kid, you're really smart", Lucas says, still bewildered at what just came out of Jaemin's mouth.

"I may look like a kid but I've been through more than you could ever imagine", Jaemin says.

"How old are you?", Lucas asks.

"17", Jaemin says."

"Oh my god", Lucas says.

"Age 17, in a prison where everyone avoids you like the plague", Jaemin says.

"Why do they avoid you?", Lucas says.

"They're all afraid of me. They think I'm Reaper", Jaemin says.

"Wait...you're not?", Lucas asks.

"It's complicated", Jaemin says, "All I can say is that Reaper will always be apart of me. No matter how much I try to wash it away."

Jaemin stands up from the bed to look out the barred window of their cell. Lucas turns his head to look in the kid's direction.

"You...you never meant to hurt any of those people, did you?", Lucas asks.

"Well...", Jaemin says, turning back around to face Lucas, "Of course not. But if anyone here hears me say that, I'm dead."

"Yeah, there's no surviving this place without being as tough as nails I've seen", Lucas says.

"Good", Jaemin says, "you have to remember that. Do everything you can to stay alive in here."

"Even if it means doing something I'll regret", Lucas says, "Am I right?"

"Yes", Jaemin says.

"You know, Jaemin, I don't think you're that bad", Lucas says.

"It's only because you're the first person I've opened up to since I got here", Jaemin says, "2 years ago."

"You got here when you were 15?!", Lucas says, horrified.

"Yes", Jaemin says, "I'm due for life."

"You're just a kid...", Lucas says.

"Aren't we all, really?", Jaemin says, "All innocent until we step into the real world and learn the truth?"

Lucas stands up off the bed and stretches. "I guess so, Jaemin", he says, "I guess so."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before they hear someone in the hall yell "Lights out!"

"Time to sleep", Jaemin says.

Lucas sighs and looks around the room. He notices there's only one bed.

"Jaemin?", Lucas says, "There's only one bed in here."

"There's 2, I just pushed them together so I could have them both since my last roommate....mysteriously disappeared", Jaemin says.

"Oh", Lucas says, "Should I pull them apart?"

"Are you afraid I'll bite or something?", Jaemin asks.

Lucas just sighs and lays down on the other half of the bed. He rolls over, facing away from Jaemin.

"Oh, and Yukhei?", Jaemin says.

"Yeah?", Lucas says.

"Would you mind not telling anyone about anything we talked about?", Jaemin asks.

"Sure", Lucas says, sleepily.

"Thank you", Jaemin says.

And with that Lucas drifts off into a deep sleep.


	4. 3: Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is officially initiated into prison life.

"Rise and shine, disgraces, it's a brand new day, maybe you can make something of yourselves today", a voice calls out from the hallway, "Hey, Yuta, that's not a toy! Don't you run away from me!"

Jaemin laughs sleepily as he and Lucas both hear the man chasing Yuta down the hallway.

"Morning", Jaemin says to Lucas, stretching his arms out as he sits up.

"It's like 5 in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet", Lucas says.

"Welcome to prison", Jaemin says, getting off the bed and throwing his shoes on.

"You wanna show me where the showers are?" Lucas says.

"Wanna? No. Will I? Yes", Jaemin says.

"Thanks?", Lucas says, slightly sarcastically.

Lucas expects Jaemin to throw open the heavy metal door but instead walks over to a wooden door at the edge of the bed.

Jaemin opens the door to reveal a full bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink.

"What the-", Lucas says.

"What?", Jaemin asks.

"You have a bathroom IN your cell?", Lucas says, mouth agape.

"Uh, yeah?", Jaemin says as if it should be obvious, "Don't we all?"

"Not in normal people prison", Lucas says, "Not that I've ever been there. But I've seen videos."

"Well I guess it's different here cause we have less people", Jaemin says.

"That's crazy", Lucas says, looking around the small bathroom.

"We're prisoners, not barbarians", Jaemin says.

"Why would we get special treatment though? I thought you said the government hated us", Lucas says.

"It's kind of obvious", Jaemin says.

Lucas stares blankly as Jaemin facepalms. "They want to keep us in line, Lucas", Jaemin says. Lucas just blinks in confusion.

Jaemin sighs and says, "Basically they believe if they give us nice enough stuff that we wouldn't try to escape as often, making it easier for them", Jaemin says.

"Oh...", Lucas says, "Tell them to hire some nicer guards then. That Johnny guy has got one hell of a grip." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just take your shower before they call for breakfast", Jaemin says, pushing the taller further into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After showers, Jaemin and Lucas both get dressed into their jumpsuits. Once they hear the call for breakfast, their door opens, and Lucas gets up to leave, but Jaemin doesn't move.

"Jaemin, let's go", Lucas says.

"Oh, I don't eat with the other prisoners", Jaemin says.

"Why not?", Lucas questions.

"I told you, they're afraid of me, too scared to be in the same room as me", Jaemin says.

"That's crazy", Lucas says.

"It's what I get for causing so much destruction and death, Lucas", Jaemin says, "We don't always get to choose."

Lucas stares at the younger boy currently reading the same book as the day before.

"How do you eat?", Lucas asks.

"The guards bring me food", Jaemin says, not looking up from his book.

"Have you even talked to anyone else at this prison?", Lucas asks.

"You", Jaemin says, nonchalantly.

"Besides me, Jaemin", Lucas says.

"They scatter like bugs when someone even mentions my name, let alone when I try to talk to them", Jaemin says.

"Don't you ever get lonely?", Lucas asks.

"Not really, I think it's for the best", Jaemin says, "They stay out of my way and I stay out of theirs."

Lucas stares at the young boy and frowns. "Just once, you should come with me", Lucas says.

"I can't, now go before someone comes to find you", Jaemin says.

Lucas ponders over it and says, "I am making it my goal to have you eat with the rest of us, Jaemin, bet on it."

"Whatever", Jaemin says, flipping the page.

Lucas leaves the room and heads to the mess hall, where everyone is gathered at tables, eating and talking.

Lucas heads over to the same line as the day before and heads back to his empty table.

He picks at the low quality food before he hears someone put their tray on his table.

"Uh, hi?", Lucas says, as he looks to see the stranger's face. The boy has soft blonde hair, a small face, and looks to be no older than 16.

"I'm Lucas", Lucas says.

"I know who you are, Wong Yukhei", the kid says.

"Uh...okay. And who are you?", Lucas asks.

"Zhong Chenle is the name", the kid says.

"Nice to meet you", Lucas says.

"Not really, no", Chenle says.

"Uh, excuse me?", Lucas says.

"I'm not sure why you're here, but I can sense you're nothing but trouble, and not the good kind", Chenle says, "There's something fishy going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Lucas says.

"Of course you don't", Chenle says, "But you will learn eventually. I just hope you don't learn too late."

And with that, Chenle picks up his tray and walks to another table with kids around his age and sits down. He gives one last look back at Lucas before turning around and talking to his friends as if nothing had just happened.

Lucas finishes his food up as the guards call breakfast time over, and free time has begun.

Lucas dumps his tray and starts to head out of the mess hall when he feels someone's hand touching his shoulder and upper arm.

"Lucas", Jaehyun says.

"Uh, hello", Lucas says.

"Where do you think you're going?", Jaehyun asks.

"To my room?", Lucas says.

Jaehyun chuckles and says, "Come with me."

Lucas stands there, confused, looking at the shorter man in front of him.

"Follow you where?", Lucas asks. 

"Initiation, newbie", Jaehyun says, grabbing Lucas by the collar.

"Ini- initiation? What? Initiation for what?", Lucas asks, being dragged along by Jaehyun.

"Ha, you're funny, Lucas", Jaehyun says, nonchalantly.

"Thanks?", Lucas says. Jaehyun stops dragging him and signals him to walk by his side.

"I hear you're rooming with Reaper", Jaehyun says, "how's that?"

"Uh...", Lucas starts.  _What do I say? What do I say?_

"He's evil alright", Lucas says, "but nothing someone like me can't handle." 

"That's my boy, god I knew we would get along", Jaehyun says, patting Lucas on the back.

Lucas laughs lightly and the two begin walking in silence.

Jaehyun stops in front of a small door at the end of the hallway, making Lucas almost crash into him.

"Come, Lucas", Jaehyun says, opening the doorknob. They both step inside to see a room full of about twelve prisoners, scattered about.

"So this initiation...am I gonna have to swear on the Bible or something?", Lucas asks.

Jaehyun laughs loudly and faces the other prisoners and says, "I told you guys he was hilarious."

Lucas awkwardly laughs along until Jaehyun stops suddenly and grabs Lucas by the arm.

"Sit", Lucas says, gesturing to a chair in the middle of the room.

Lucas slowly makes his way over to the chair and sits down in it. 

"Gag him", Jaehyun says.  _What the-_

"What if he's into that?", Yuta asks.  _WHAT THE-_

"Yuta I swear", Jaehyun says, rubbing his temples, "Just do it. Not too tightly, we're trying to keep him quiet, not kill him."

Yuta fastens the rag around Lucas's mouth as Jaehyun pulls out a weird short stick with a crystal attached to the top.

"You're probably wondering what this is", Jaehyun says. Lucas nods.

"It's a branding tool", Jaehyun says, "It can mark your skin, almost burning but not as painful."

Lucas shakes his head no but stops when he sees Jaehyun's confused look. "Just relax", the older says.

The crystal begins to glow as Jaehyun brings it closer to Lucas's forearm.

The crystal hovers just above his arm as it begins to burn into his skin. Lucas wanted to scream but he couldn't.

"It's okay, Lucas", Jaehyun says, "It's not like you can't handle a little pain, am I right?"

Lucas stays quiet as Jaehyun draws into his skin. Once Jaehyun removes the device, Lucas looks at his forearm. On it, is a strange circular symbol with 2 lines going through it.

Yuta, from behind him, removes the rag and allows Lucas to stand up.

"What is this?", Lucas asks, running his hand over the brand.

"That will be revealed in due time, but for now let's just say it's this prison's symbol", Jaehyun says, smirking.

"Uh, Okay...", Lucas says. He stares at the dark red mark that now lays upon his arm.

"You belong here now", Jaehyun says, "with us."

_I belong here now...with them._

"Now, Lucas, that you've been branded, I think it's time to finally give you a formal tour of the place", Jaehyun says, offering a hand to help him off the chair.

Lucas gives a small, confused look to Jaehyun who turns to a red haired boy and says, "bring in the electric one."

_Electric one? Oh crap..._

The red haired boy nods and leaves the room. Jaehyun turns his head back to him and smiles. "You're gonna like it here, Lucas", the blonde says.

"We're here for a good time and a long time", Yuta says, before breaking out into a small maniacal laugh. The Japanese boy turns away from Jaehyun and Lucas to look at the tools on the table. Jaehyun looks at Lucas and gives the "he's crazy" sign. Lucas nods his head and sighs.

The red haired boy returns with a tall brunette with a soft face. A face that looked like it belonged nowhere near the prison.

"I need you to show our new inmate, Lucas around", Jaehyun says to the brunette. Jaehyun points his finger at Lucas. The brunette nods.

Jaehyun turns back to Lucas and says, "Good luck."

"Have fun", Yuta says, waving his fingers in a goodbye motion. 

Yuta and Jaehyun leave the room and leave him with the quiet brunette boy.

"I'm Lucas, who are you?", Lucas asks, trying to put a slightly intimidating tone to his voice, but faltering at the sight of the soft looking boy in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Jungwoo", the boy says, softly.


	5. 4: Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Jungwoo explain more to Lucas and a new inmate arrives.

"So, uh, Jungwoo, should we start the-", Lucas starts.

"Your eyes are so pretty", Jungwoo interrupt, looking softly up at the taller.

"Uh...thanks?", Lucas says.

"Follow me, pretty boy", Jungwoo says, opening the door to the room.  _Pretty boy? Is he being sarcastic?_

The two of them both exit the room and Jungwoo shuts and locks the door.

"Walk with me, Yukhei", Jungwoo says, pointing his finger at Lucas's inmate tag.

"O...okay", Lucas says.

Jungwoo begins making his way down the hallway of the prison building, with Lucas following shortly behind.

"Let me show you the gym and work areas", Jungwoo says, signaling Lucas to follow.

They walk 2 minutes or so until they reach a big room in a different hallway.

"After one week of being here, you'll get assigned a job here in the prison, like laundry or technical work", Jungwoo explains, "I work in the kitchen."

"You make that mush?", Lucas says, faking a gag face.

Jungwoo laughs lightly at that and says, "I wash dishes but maybe one day I'll be promoted to much maker."

Lucas and Jungwoo both laugh as Jungwoo says, "I hope we can work together."

Lucas smiles at the older boy, who smiles even brighter in return.

As they continue walking and Lucas eyes the wall, he speaks up.

"Hey Jungwoo, why does no one just use their powers to break out of here?", Lucas asks.

"Look down at your feet", Jungwoo says nonchalantly.

Lucas looks down at his feet, confused before noticing something on his left ankle. His eyes widen as he looks back up at Jungwoo.

"When did they-", Lucas starts.

"That's a tracker anklet", Jungwoo interrupts, "It also blocks your powers. In here, you're just like any ordinary person."

"How did I never notice this?", Lucas says, sitting down on his bed and running his hand through his hair.

"Took me 3 weeks to notice so a few days isn't so bad", Jungwoo says, chuckling.

"So...what are you in for, Jungwoo?", Lucas asks, jumping to change the subject.

"Oh...I threw an entire city into a temporary ice age", Jungwoo says, "It was fun while it lasted."

_What the-_

"What about you?", Jungwoo asks Lucas, surprising the younger and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?", Lucas asks.

"What are you in for?", Jungwoo says.

_What do I say? What do I say?_

"I uh...infiltrated a team of heroes and used that info to commit a lot of crimes until I got caught one day", Lucas lies.

"Wow...that's AMAZING!", Jungwoo says.

"It is?", Lucas asks, looking at Jungwoo, "I mean...it is!"

"Haha, you're so funny, Yukhei", Jungwoo says.

"You can call me Lucas", Lucas says.

"Lucas", Jungwoo says, grabbing said boy's hand softly before lightly pulling him towards the cells.

"It's almost dinner time, if you want to clean yourself up before then", Jungwoo says.

"Are you implying I'm dirty, Jungwoo?", Lucas says.

"Only if you want to be", Jungwoo says, winking.

Lucas could feel himself blush at that.

"We're here", Jungwoo says, pulling Lucas into the cell hallway.

"I guess we split here", Lucas says.

"Yeah, it was nice spending time with you", Jungwoo says.

"I hope we can do it again", Lucas says.

"Really?", Jungwoo says, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah", Lucas says.

"I'm gonna go get ready for dinner", Jungwoo says, "Bye, Lucas.'

Jungwoo liffs his feet up a little to kiss Lucas on the cheek. He walks the other direction, waving behind him. Lucas blushes even further as he walks into his own cell. His mind is full of thoughts of the older.

"Kim Jungwoo, eh?", a voice says, scaring Lucas out of his fantasies. He turns around to see Jaemin sitting on his bed, reading his book as usual. "Very peculiar, yet no less maniacal, that boy", Jaemin says, turning the page.

"He's weird", Lucas says.

"And yet your heart rate seemed to increase at the mere sight of him", Jaemin says.

"Are you implying I like him?", Lucas says.

"No, I'm implying you have an above average heart rate, blush at compliments, and melt at the sight of a doe-eyed psychopath, and should go see a doctor, of course you like him, idiot", Jaemin says.

"How do you even know all that stuff?", Lucas says.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere", Jaemin says.

"And I called him weird", Lucas says.

"You should stay away from him", Jaemin says.

"Why?", Lucas asks.

"I know what he's capable of, and it isn't pretty", Jaemin says, staring at his book.

"Jaemin?", Lucas says, walking towards the bed. 

"Yeah?", Jaemin answers, finally looking up.

"You're always reading that same book, ha, why?", Lucas says.

"Because unlike some people with below average IQs, I quite enjoy literarure", Jaemin says, turning the page.

Lucas laughs and reaches to take the book out of Jaemin's hands but is stopped by said boy. Jaemin grabs Lucas's wrist and squeezes, hard. 

"If there's one rule I have, Wong Yukhei, it is that people do not touch my stuff", Jaemin says, loudly, before shoving Lucas's wrist back and returning to his book. Lucas swears he saw Jaemin's eyes flash black and the ground shake a little.

"Reaper...", Lucas says.

Jaemin's head lifts up as he says, "What did you just call me?"

"I...I didn't...I didn't mean to...", Lucas says, stuttering over himself.

"You called me Reaper...didn't you?", Jaemin says.

"I...I...I...", Lucas stutters, backing away from the bed.

"Sooner or later, Yukhei, you're gonna see the truth and trust me, it isn't pretty", Jaemin says, angrily.

"I'm sorry", Lucas says, quietly.

"Ask where sorry got everyone in this prison", Jaemin says, slamming his book shut.

Not even 2 seconds pass before the dinner bell goes off. Lucas opens the door to join the crowd moving towards the cafeteria but takes one look back at Jaemin before going into the hallway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas thinks not much of it when he sees someone new being unhandcuffed in the cafeteria.  _New inmate, huh? At least I'm not the new guy anymore._

He goes to get his regular breakfast and hears Jaehyun talking loudly to the new guy as the cafeteria goes quiet like it did for him when he arrived.

"Jeno!", Jaehyun says loudly to the other inmates as they all begin to cheer. Lucas sits at his empty table as his eyes follow the new guy going to get his own food. His eyes trail away from Jeno and down to the slop on his plate, when he hears someone putting their tray down on his table. He looks up to meet Jeno's eyes.

"Um...hello?", Lucas says, nonchalantly, giving him a small look of "why are you here".

"Wong Yukhei...long time no see", Jeno says.

"Um...do I know you?", Lucas says, confused out of his mind.

Jeno laughs lightly and says, "that's cold, Yukhei."

"Look, I have no idea who you are", Lucas starts, "so if you'd just-"

Jeno just stares and says, "I thought you'd remember the person who got you sent here in the first place."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to update all my stories weekly :)


End file.
